Many assortments of ocular products, such as eyeglasses, sunglasses, and sports glasses, have a variety of frames. Some ocular products use frames that are retrofitted to hold a particular lens, while others use frames that are stylized according to brand, user needs, or for other reasons. However, once a particular ocular product is selected and purchased, a user cannot readily exchange the frame for another style or design without having to re-purchase a new frame.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a device that can be used to provide customization of any pair of ocular products, in particular, ocular product frames.